


Sisterly Love: Twin Style

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Family Affairs [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lolicon, Shotacon, Telepathic Bond, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots involving brother fucking their twin sisters. Incest with mixed triplets and larger multiple births might also be featured.





	Sisterly Love: Twin Style

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Telepathic bonds, shared sensations, guilt over incestuous infatuation, dubious consent, impregnation, spanking.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, decided to separate this out from Loli Style and Shota Style to avoid arbitrary calls on where to put them since we aren't always given the birth order of twins/triplets/etc and even when birth order is mentioned, it isn't always well known. Girl/girl twincest pairings will likely continue to get the Futa Style treatment from me, as are any all-girl triplets and larger multiples I decide to write, and if I ever decide to do boy/boy twincest, well that would prompt the creation of a Brotherly Love under the Family Affairs banner, though I don't see that as likely since I've only ever written Yaoi under commission. In other words, Twin Style is strictly for boy/girl twins and mixed sex versions of larger multiples, though as with most of my stories, I'm open to suggestions if there's a particular set of twins/triplets/etc. you'd like to see featured(and I confess, I'd like to do something with quadruplets or larger that have a toekn boy/girl ganged up on by his/her sisters/brothers).
> 
> Anyways, specific to this first chapter, I'm surprised there isn't more with these two, especially since they get my vote for cutest gym leaders across all of the main series games I've played. Seriously, most of the relationship tag for the Mossdeep Twins are stories I've commissioned, and even beyond this site, I've only found one other Liza/Tate lemon on the English Internet and maybe one or two work safe fics that could be interpreted as teasing twinthought shipping. Anyways, in case it isn't obvious, the Liza and Tate here don't really match any particular portrayal of them from official media. Liza being the older and more dominant twin is based on their anime incarnation, Liza's invocation of the Weather Trio instead of the more common fanfic trope of Mew/Arceus is based on them being guardians of the red/blue orbs in the Adventures/Special Manga, there telepathic bond being so strong they share sensation and have to actively block what they don't want to share is mostly for fetish reasons but might have been inspired by the soul bond trope in Harry Potter fanfiction, and making them practitioners of Tai Chi was one of those "the characters do what they want" moments authors sometimes talk about, though seems appropriate given their Chinese-inspired character designs and Tai Chi's popular depiction as one of the more meditative martial arts.
> 
> Also, I use single quotes when the twins are talking telepathically and double quotes when speaking aloud, mirroring my use of single quotes in other stories when character thoughts are given explicitly. Hopefully my use of say words makes it clear when they're using telepathy and when they're speaking, but please let me know if you spot any erros with eith single quotes used for spoken dialogue or double quotes used for mental dialogue.

Liza and Tate by Imouto Kitten

Tate sat on his bed in the room he shared with his twin sister, Liza,  
trying and failing to meditate. For as long as either twin could  
remember, the Mystic Duo had shared a very strong telepathic and  
empathic bond, able to share not only thoughts and emotions, but even  
physical sensations across all of their senses, and at the moment, Tate  
was recieving some very distracting sensations from his sister.

So strong was the bond, and so easy the sharing of thoughts, emotions,  
and senses as though they were one person with two bodies instead of two  
individuals communicating via their shared gifts, that it often took a  
concerted effort on the part of both twins to keep anything private from  
each other. One result of this was that they often did things together,  
as the more similar their respective sensory inputs were, the less  
dissonant their combined sensations tended to be.

This had included a tendency to bathe together, which was where Tate's  
current problem began. For recently, what had been an innocent activity  
shared between siblings had taken on a different mood as Tate started to  
notice Liza not as his twin sister, but as a girl on the cusp of  
blossoming into womanhood and their last few showers together had burned  
every line and curve of his sister's slender frame into his mind and  
lead to the pubescent boy more than once waking up with sticky  
underwear, more than once popping a boner at an inappropriate time, more  
than once being stricken with guilt after jacking off to thoughts of his  
sexy sister, and more than once giving himself a nasty case of blue  
balls for denying the urge to touch himself.

Insisting that Liza shower without him hadn't helped at all, for while  
he wasn't being forced to stare at Liza in all her radiant glory and  
hope she didn't notice his arousal, he was having no luck blocking the  
senssations she was currently broadcasting over their bond. Despite  
knowing he was perfectly dry, he couldn't help feeling the hot water run  
through his sister's hair and wash over her every curve. He was aware of  
every caress of soft hands gliding across supple flesh as Liza coated  
herself head-to-toe in body wash as though he was washing his own  
feminine body, the mossy scent of the organic cleanser she prefers as  
real as if the open bottle was held under his nose, and when he feels an  
unfamiliar tingling between his legs and the phantom sensation of his  
fingers traceing a bit of anatomy he lacks, the young boy can't stop  
unbidden thoughts of his sister masturbating from filling his mind and  
his immature boyhood from growing erect.

Giving up on meditation, Tate gives into his baser desires, pulling down  
the front of his blue pants and wrapping his hand around his member. As  
he starts to stroke himself, his mind drifts to visions of Liza  
performing a rather intricate Tai Chi routine wearing nothing but her  
white hair bow, showing off her nubile form from every angle in the  
process.

Lost in his boyish fantasy starring the cutest girl he knows, Tate is  
barely aware of the sensations that come with Liza halting her own  
self-pleasure, rinsing off, and turning off the water before drying off  
and wrapping herself in terrycloth.

Tate is still lost in his own world as Liza enters the room, her dark  
blue hair hanging loose and still damp and nothing but a towel the same  
color as their signature garb to protect her modesty. Leaning against  
the door frame, Liza speaks directly into Tate's mind 'Does my little  
brother like jacking off while thinking about me that much?'

Blushing so his face makes a great contrast with his hair and clothing,  
Tate tries to cover his erection with his hands as he replies verbally,  
"Liza, its not what it looks like, and how do you know what I was  
thinking about anyways?" the boy so flustered that the telepathy that  
usually comes so naturally to him falters.

Closing the door and approaching her brother's bed, Liza replies, 'My  
little brother is so cute when he's all flustered and embarrassed... but  
to answer your question, you aren't half as good at blocking me from  
your private thoughts as you think. I can feel it everytime you stroke  
that cute, little stiffy of yours whether I want to or not, as well as  
every time you deny yourself relief and leave those cute, little balls  
feeling like a pair of overcharged voltorb that are ready to explode but  
can't!' her mental voice raising to a yell and mirroring much of the  
sexual frustration that has plagued Tate recently. 'and I know I'm the  
only girl that's shown up in your fantasies!' Shifting to her physical  
voice, she continues, her voice nearly breaking as tears come to her  
eyes, "I know I tease you a lot, but it kinda hurts knowing that I'm  
causing you such distress but your reaction is trying to avoid me  
instead of asking for my help."

Still blushing and regaining his mental voice, Tate asks in confusion,  
'What are you saying?'

"I'm saying," starts Liza, letting her towel drop to the floor, "That I  
feel the same way you do and I'd like for us to stop hurting ourselves  
and each other on account of society's misguided beliefs."

"But-" Before Tate can voice any further protest, Liza reaches her hand  
down and gives her clitty a very firm pinch and twist with her thumb and  
forefinger, letting out a cry of pleasure at the jolt of electricity  
this sends up her spine and broadcasting the sensation over the bond she  
shares with her twin as loudly as possible. Tate is blindsided by  
sensations far stronger than any he felt from Liza as she teasingly  
touched herself in the shower, collapsing backward, his head landing on  
his pillow as he fists both hands in his bedsheets and lets out a cry to  
match his sister's.

Smiling at how easily she shattered her brother's defenses without even  
touching him, Liza sends Tate a teasing thought, 'So, you really did  
feel that full force, didn't you?' before crawling onto the foot of her  
twin's bed, stopping with her head hovering over his exposed crotch.

Leaning down, she comments mentally, 'You really do have a cute, little,  
stiffy and balls. I'd love to spend all night sucking and caressing, and  
kissing all over them.' To illustrate her point, she cups Tate's testes  
in one hand, gently fondling them as her mouth approaches his tip.  
Kissing his tip and sticking out her tongue to swirl around it just long  
enough to make her brother moan before pulling away and adding mentally,  
'Ah, but I wouldn't want to make my little brother waste any more of his  
hot, sticky seed.'

Before Tate can recover from his twin's teasing touch, Liza channels her  
psychic energy into a low powered variant of psycho cut to shred his  
clothing before using an unfocused burst of telekinesis to scatter the  
scraps, leaving the boy bare to his sister's appreciative gaze, a gaze  
he can't help returning with his incredibly cute and sexy sister poised  
over him.

After what feels like an eternity of the twins simply admiring each  
other's bodies, their features so similar yet subtlely different, Liza  
breaks the mental silence, 'Has anyone ever told you you're cute enough  
to be a girl, brother?'

Blushing, Tate shoots back, "Has anyone ever told you you're cute enough  
to be an angel, sister?' Causing Liza to match his blush.

Trying to hide that Tate finally managed to fluster her, Liza replies  
aloud, "Shut up and kiss me." before capturing her twin's lips in a  
passionate kiss, sliding up to straddle his waist in the process.

'Did you forget we can talk without using our mouths?' Asks Tate over  
their bond with a mental giggle. Wanting to reassert herself as the  
dominant twin, Liza simply responds by wrapping her arms around Tate's  
neck and deepening the kiss, her tongue forcing its way into her  
brother's mouth. Her distraction in place, Liza partitions off part of  
her mind before using telekinesis, far more focused this time, to part  
her own netherlips and gently guide Tate's little stiffy to the entrance  
of her own tiny twatty.

Once certain everything is lined up and that Tate is clueless about what  
she's about to do, Liza drops her hips, impaling herself upon her  
brother's cute, little cock, driving him balls deep in her cozy, little  
cunny. Liza had torn her hymen years ago in Tai chi practice, so there  
is no pain, and their pleasure is doubled thanks to their bond letting  
Liza feel her snug snatch squeezing her brother's boyhood and Tate feel  
his cock stretching his sister's tight twatty, the pair breaking their  
kiss to let out matching cries of ecstasy as their eyes widen in  
surprise of just how good it feels.

"Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza!" cries Liza, starting to bounce upon her  
brother's boyhood, "It feels so good!" Tate can only send an impression  
of agreement as his little stiffy is worked over by a girl's internal  
muscles for the first time, moaning softly as his sister starts trailing  
her hands all over the boy's androgynous, borderline feminine, chest and  
abdomen.

Before long, Liza can feel something building in her brother's small  
cock, something she recognizes from when she felt him masturbating.  
Interleaving her fingers with his, the elder twin crashes her lips upon  
her brother's, rubbing their tiny nipples together in the process as she  
scolds him mentally, 'I can feel you straining to hold it in, little  
brother. Go ahead and let it out. Go ahead and shoot all that hot,  
sticky seed straight into your sweet, sexy sister's snug snatch!'

Regaining his mental voice, Tate responds, 'but what if I get you  
pregnant?' his entire body tenseing up from the effort to hold back his  
impending climax.

Sitting up and increasing her pace, Liza continues her mental dirty talk  
while her mouth is preoccupied with moaning in pleasure and panting in  
exertion, rubbing her belly as she broadcasts, 'Don't you think I'd look  
cute with my tiny tummy all swollen with my little brother's baby?'  
Cupping her barely budding breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb  
and forefinger, she adds, 'Or how about with my tiny titties swollen  
with lots of sweet milk for our baby?'

Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, hands fisted and toes  
scrunched so hard the knuckles on both his hands and feet have turned  
white, Tate tries to muster up a mental plea for his sister to climb off  
of him before it's too late when Liza delivers the coup de grace,  
projecting how she imagines she'd look with her belly fit to burst with  
her brother's baby and her tiny titties leaking nourishing milk directly  
into her brother's mind.

No longer able to fight his reproductive instincts, most of Tate's body  
goes limp as he thrusts up into his sister, his cock erupting with  
plenty of creamy cum right against Liza's cervix, Feeling through their  
bond that her brother is having a far stronger orgasm than any she felt  
from him when he masturbated, her own orgasm washes over her, her cozy  
cunny convulsing in an attempt to milk Tate for all he's worth. The  
twins cry out in their shared ecstasy, their climaxes reinforced by  
their bond letting them feel each other's euphoria.

When their shared climax passes, Liza collapses against her brother's  
chest, barely managing to not slam her forehead against his as her loose  
hair, now matted with her sweat, falls down to conceal both their faces.

Panting too heavily to speak, Liza declares in a mental whisper, 'that  
was amazing, little brother.'

Tired from the workout his sister just gave him, Tate can barely manage  
putting annoyance into his mental voice as he replies, 'I just pumped  
you full of my swimmers, possibly knocked you up, and you're still  
bragging about being older when the difference in our ages is like ten  
minutes?'

Giving Tate a kiss on the cheek and pressing her forehead against his,  
Liza replies, 'Even if you're my lover, the papa of my baby, and  
eventually become my husband, you'll always be my cute, little brother.'  
Placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing herself up enough to  
place a hand over her womb, she adds with a sleepy smile, 'I hope one of  
your swimmers catches my first egg. Mama told me about periods, and they  
sound like they'd be very unpleasant for both of us.' Laying back down  
and rubbing her cheek against Tate's chest, she adds, 'and speaking of  
unpleasant, if I feel you trying to give yourself blue balls again, I'm  
hunting you down, telekinetically pinning you to the nearest flat  
surface, and milking those cute, little balls of yours dry. Feeling like  
a Cacturne had sucker punched me between the legs and not even being  
able to rub the affected body part was one of the worse feelings I've  
ever experienced!'

Growing hard again within Liza's depths at her threat, Tate replies, 'My  
sister sounds like a naughty, little nymphet, casually threatening to  
rape her brother like that.'

'And yet I feel you getting hard at the thought,' shoots back the female  
half of the Mystic Duo. Using telekinesis to place Tate's hands on her  
butt, she adds, 'but if you think I'm so naughty, you're welcome to  
punish me, and you're welcome to try sneaking up on me and proving you  
can be dominant anytime.'

Giving his sister's silky half-moons a squeeze, Tate starts thrusting up  
into his twin's tight twatty, the two soon losing themselves in their  
shared pleasure once more as Liza captures her brother's lips in another  
passionate kiss.

Channeling his psychic powers into his palms, Tate pulls a hand away  
from Liza's butt before bringing it down hard on her pale flesh, leaving  
a bright red hand print as a smack and Liza's cry of mixed pain and  
pleasure fill the room. Thanks to their bond, Tate can feel the sting  
his strike causes, but enjoying Liza's reactions more than he finds the  
phantom pain in his own bottom unpleasant, he continues to spank his  
sister.

'YES!' screams the girl mentally, 'Spank your slutty sister! Punish her  
for being a naughty nymphet who gets off on sexually dominating her  
brother! Spank her so hard she won't be able to sit for weeks!'

Sensing that the butt cheek he's been smacking with his telekinetically  
reinforced palm is going numb, Tate switches to the opposite buttock,  
causing Liza's cries to renew. By the time both of Liza's half-moons are  
as red as a pokeball, both twins can feel their impending shared  
climaxes approaching again, but this time Tate makes no effort to hold  
back. In fact, as he squeezes his sister's reddened rear, he uses  
telekinesis to help flip them over, Liza's head pressing into Tate's  
pillow as she suddenly finds herself beneath her brother as he drives  
his little dick repeatedly into her preteen pussy.

Slamming his lips upon his sister's, Tate whispers telepathically, 'I  
hope you have twins, a boy and a girl, and that your belly gets so big  
you need the Baltoy generating a zero-gravity field to move on your  
own.' as his balls explode, his cock shooting another load of seed deep  
in his sister's snug snatch as it convulses in an effort to milk him  
dry.

Wrapping her arms and legs around his chest and waist, making it  
impossible for him to pull out even if he wanted to, she replies, 'I  
like the sound of that, assuming you're willing to be the dutiful,  
doting husband once my belly gets so big with our babies.' as the twins  
ride out their second shared climax of the evening.

As they come down from their orgasmic high, not bothering to break their  
lover's embrace as they bask in afterglow, the twins sleepily say to  
each other telepathically, 'I love you, brother/sister.' before working  
together to telekinetically pull the covers out from under them to wrap  
them up.

As the twins snuggle together for some much needed sleep, Liza asks  
aloud, "I know we've been innocently sneaking into each other's beds for  
years, but I wonder if we can convince Mama and Papa to let us trade in  
our twin beds for a double bed we can share without pretense of having  
separate beds."

Kissing his sister on the forehead, Tate replies aloud, "I like that  
idea." before the pair close their eyes, their heartbeats and breathing  
synching and evening out as they drift off to sleep and shared dreams of  
raising a family.


End file.
